Usuario discusión:SasukeUchihaChidoriStream
Archivo:9d3c29c3c1e529215afd0f8193da415864260b1c.png Hola, bienvenido(a) a Naruto Latino! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Sasuke-0551.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Angela (Discusión) 16:48 21 feb 2010 Relacion Maestro - Alumno de Konoha Hola Hola SasukeUchihaChidoriStream. He visto que te pasas mucho por esta Wiki y que editas mucho, y la verdad te doy las gracias por ello. Bueno, quisiera ver si pudieras ver este tema cuando tengas tiempo: Adopción del Wiki. Si tienes alguna duda, queja o sugerencia, no dudes en comentarlo en mi discusión. Muchas gracias por tu atención ;D. --Ivan Uchiha 22:29 15 mar 2010 (UTC) GRACIAAS gracias por añadir la imagen de danzo een mi artuculo de la reunion de los kages de nada para eso estoy para seguir contribuyendo a esta gran wikia.no ye preocupes estamos todos para eso James Cullen 21:05 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Pedido Oye podrias hacerme un favor, me he fijado en la wikia de naruto en ingles, y en ella los miembros de Akatsuki en sus tablas aparecen sus anillos, queria ponerle la imagen y el nombre, pero mi compu no esta andando muy bien por eso te lo pido lo harias por mi?. si porque no ?, lo hare Atentamente Leodix 20:15 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Raiton Hola soy Leodix otra vez, en vez de modificar la pagina Raiton, porque no modificas la pagina Rayo, que posee la misma informacion, y mas contenido? Fannart Hola soy nuevo tengo esperiencia en esto de las wikis y note que la wiki de naruto es un DESASTRE por varisos puntos pero solo dire dos por el momentothumb 1:Los fannart son imagenes hechas por los fans de una serie lo que eh notado que en la naruto wiki hay muchos fanart cuando no debia porque estos es para imformar osea que solo pòdemos poner imagenes del manga (no coloreadas) y imagenes del anime 2: todos editan muy seguido y no saven editar por eso es un cochinero :( no tengo nada contra ti solo te estoy diciendo que me ayudes para hacer esta wiki una gran enciclopedia y respetada ok infobos de personaje mira no se como es la cosa porque algunas compus hacen algo y otras no. mira yo tengo una notebook que estoy usando en este momento y una PC normal,en la PC todo esta con codigos (tambien la infobox) y aca en la notebook no.en la notebook puedo copiar las imagenes de la misma wiki y oegarlas en otro lugar de la wiki,mientras en la PC no. mira primero fijate si podees copiar la ficha (pone editar en mi usuario),posa el mouse en los bordes de la ficha (posa nomas) y fijate si te aparece una flecha hacia arriba,abajo y los dos costados: algo asi: i i i i------------------------------------------ i i i si te aparece esa flecha hace clic y pone ctrl y C (los dos a la ves) ,pone cancelar para que no se grabe porque no hiciste nada y despues apreta´pegar o ctrl y V en donde queres que este. si no podes decime y te mando los codigos de la PC. la flecha salio mal pero bueno la flecha tiene que mirar para todos lados pero salio mal el dibujo Infobox Cuando pongas una imagen en una infobox, achica la imagen para que quede 28 x 28 mas o menos y en vez de poner miniatura pon tamaño completo thumb Tutorial Naruto Latino Hola SasukeUchihaChidoriStream, quiero informarte que ya he creado el Tutorial de edición para Naruto Latino. Aquí el enlace: Tutorial. Te aconsejo que lo leas y veas para que aumentes tu conocimiento y calidad en las Wikis. Gracias ;). 03:11 14 abr 2010 (UTC) DESECHA LA EDICION DE SASUKECHISDORISTREM EN ARTICULO SASUKE UCHIHA ya decise laedicion de lo del articulo Sasuke Uchiha James Cullen 21:20 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Imagen Hola Sasuke, queria preguntarte si hiciste tu la imagen que dice "Sasuke" con la fuente de Naruto.que pusiste en la discusion de James, si la hiciste tu me dices donde bajar la fuente. Atentamente The Power of The Uchiha 19:50 4 may 2010 (UTC) 23:13 15 abr 2010 (UTC) 'Firma' thumb 2 e felicito por las imagenes que has puesto en diversos articulos estan muy buenas y la otra cosa muy graciosas las firmas James Cullen 20:17 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ok Ya restaure las paginas,soy nuevo aqui,pero ayudare lo mejor posible,ya que soy administrador de otra wiki tengo muchos trukos para restaurar y recuperar paginas,cualquier cosa en mi discusion.Joacoz o Tardrraise 22:54 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Daisuke69 Atte 03:46 3 may 2010 (UTC) ahhhhh ah mira no sabia.no hay problema si asi vamos sabiendo mas y mas. ja yo pense que a kakashi se habia cansado del nombre y se lo cambio porque viste no daba jaja no yo crei que le cambio el nombre al ver que era mas fuerte de lo que el habia pensado. Hola!! Soy un nuevo admin en Naurto Latino, y quería contarte algo que note. Ví que hiciste el artículo Raikiri, y leí lo que dice ahí. Esa es información interesante, pero es erronea. Raikiri es un sobre nombre del Chidori (debido a que segun Kakashi, el pudo cortar un rayo con esa técnica). Si no me crees, durante la pelea contar Deidara, al ver eso, Deidara la llamo Raikiri; luego Kakashi lo corrigió, diciendo que en realidad se llama Chidori. La verdad lamentaría que perdiera las ediciones por una confusión, pero tengo que hacerlo. En wikipedia tambien dice lo mismo. Lo siento; crearé una redirección a Chidori. Saludos!! Abraham2727 18:31 4 may 2010 (UTC) ::Hola soy Lina (Konan) soy de cali colombia, me fascina ver gente de mi pais por las wikis trabajando duro como siempre,espero llevarme bien contigo y si necesitas algo puedes consultar conmigo al igual que abraham (mi sensei) soy admon de esta wiki y de bleach wiki,bueno adiocitooo!!! --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 19:35 4 may 2010 (UTC) Chat Activen la opcion del chat de la wikia para poder hablar mas fluidamente entre los usuarios y comentar ideas, etc... Archivo:Chat.jpg 20:02 4 may 2010 (UTC) Tipos Avanzados de Chakra Hola la imagen de los tipos avanzados de chakra la sacaste de la Narutopedia no? Yo iba a ponerla hace unas semanas pero vi thumb|250px|Tipos Avanzadosque tanto el Shoton como el Enton no salen bien, por eso queria decirte que la corrijas. 21:34 4 may 2010 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan Aca tienes tu Mangekyo. Llamativo como lo querias XD Archivo:SasukeUchihaChidoriStream_Mangekyo.png 20:38 5 may 2010 (UTC) Organizacion ¡ENHORABUENA! ya eres parte de la organiacion en contra de akatsuki, aqui tienes tu tunica y puedes fabricar tu mascara suerte Atte. "Nosotros" (siempre que aparesca esa firma se refiere a la organizacion) okokokokok OK ok ya la pongo '"NOSOTROS" ' Tu akatsuki Recuerda que yo no lo hize solo lo encontre ok. ve haciendo tu historia en tu Blog y as tu imfobox para que agreges a tu akatsuki ok ¿saves como hacer las imfobox?Archivo:Sasukeakatsuo.jpg ese eres tu, si no te gusta me dices ok Daisuke 22:12 6 may 2010 (UTC) Muy Facil te voy a enseñar pero lee con atencion ok *Primero haces click en donde dice plantilla. *depues cuando haces click pones en buscar otra plantilla. y busca la llamada personaje. *despues en personaje agregas toda la imformacion y agregas tu imagen *Daisuke 22:38 6 may 2010 (UTC) Imágen Akatsuki En donde puedo hacer o quien me puede ayudar con la imágen de akatsuki en mi blog de personaje? el de leodix lo use un momento para familiarisarme con la infobox nada más? me ayudas? --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 00:23 7 may 2010 (UTC) Personaje Hey porque no haces una historia sobre tu personaje. ah e imformale a jamescullen que tu tambien eres miembro de los akatsuki, para que te agrege ok ya lei la historia sobre tu personaje y esta muy bien hecha, pero no crees que seria mejor inventar un nombre un ejemplo: Kusanagi Uchiha. ah y porque no pones la imformacion sobre tu personaje en tu blog para que te dejen mensajes y sea mas facil de encontrar, Daisuke 22:36 7 may 2010 (UTC) ok ya te agrgo personaje ey reck dirige la organizacion no es que vos se lo ofreciste respuesta ya te habia agregado y ya me fijo si esta tu imagen RE: Imagen Personaje a bueno no lo habia notado, en el blog de James Cullen no decia nada!: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:James_cullen/Organizacion_en_contra_de_Akatsuki !!!! sera otra entonces :) Mizukujaku 00:36 10 may 2010 (UTC) Anillo sasuke el anillo de madara lo tengo yo,os tenes el de kakuzu Acerca de los Bloqueos Pues mira te pondre explicaciones del porque esto no es motivo de un bloqueo: #Vi las imàgenes y de ellas solo habìa un fanart #Esto es considerado como un fallo de ediciòn, osea que el usuario simplemente no sabe colocar imègenesu #Nadie le ah dado una advertencia o un problema hacerca de sus ediciones por lo que lo mas probable esque no este informado de que sus ediciones esten mal #Esto no se considera vandalismo ni añadir informaciòn o imàgenes basura simplemente es falta de conocimiento. Despuès de lo dicho aùn asi le dire sobre sus ediciones para que sepa sobre sus ediciones no estan del todo bien, y que podrà mejorar.-- 20:47 21 may 2010 (UTC) Pagina web de narutooooo Hola sasuke, soy nuevo y me entrego a mis enseñanzas MI MATER ENASEÑAME GRACIAS LE PIDO MAESTRO ME AYUDE CON LA PAGINA DE NARUTO QUE CREE THX, LA PAGINA: www.es.thenaruto.wikai.com Sasuke Pain - Rinnegan 00:19 25 may 2010 (UTC) pagina de naruto 2 HOLA MI MAESTRO, TE PIDO AYUDA CON MI PAGINA DE NARUTO THX, TE DIGO: 1) ES DE TODO SOBRE NARUTO 2) PUEDES CREAR TU PERSONAJE, Y NO ENTU BLOG, SI NO COMO ARTICULO xdxdxdxdxd 3) AYUDAME CON LAS PLANTILLAS thxSasuke Pain - Rinnegan 12:25 25 may 2010 (UTC) Mision Akatsuki hola Sasuke, me parece que para la captura del NIBI,deberiamos ir a Suna mi aldea y entonces le pido a Gaara que me de info y luego la usamos para esto THX200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 16:42 2 jun 2010 (UTC) Caza del NIBI Sasuke,aka esta la mision del NIBI: Cuando Reck les dio la mision de capturar al Nibi a Sasuke Ucihiha Stream y a Nagato Yensoi, estos pensaron en envoscarlo en Kumo y entonces parten a la aldea. Cuando llegan se encuentran con Killer bee, pero Sasuke realiza un genjutsu y desmaya a este. Mas tarde encuentran a Raiken y empieza la pelea. Raiken invoca una cola del poder del Nibi y usa el Chidori en contra de los dos Akatsuki, en defensa Sasuke desaroya un nuevo Chidori, el Chidori Expelo que destruye gran parte de la aldea pero ni Sasuke ni Nagato se preocupan. Raiken furioso invoca completamente al Nibi que logra dañar a sus oponentes, Sasuke al ser mas fuerte, logra resistir pero Nagato es obligado a usar el Byakugan para hacer que un arbol le frenase. Raiken se harta y mata a Sasuke, y Nagato usa el Chidori sable y le corta una cola lo que hace que el Nibi desaparezca y entonces Sasuke aparece y cuenta a Nagato que era un remplazo que duro mas tiempo gracias al Mangekyou Sharingan de este. Ambos Akatsuki usan el Chidori y derrotan al Nibi pero Sasuke no esta satisfecho y de no ser por Nagato hubiese destruido Kumo, lo que demuestra que es muy poderoso, entonces Nagato usa su Katana y le parte la pierna a Raiken. Al final se ve que Nagato lleva a Raiken en su espalda mientras habla con Sasuke de su proxima mision. THX200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 19:43 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Caza del NIBI Bien hecho, tenemos 4pts de miison TODO GRACIAS A TU AYUDA EN LA CAZA DEL NIBI THX200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 15:25 6 jun 2010 (UTC) oracion esta buena pero soy muy catolico y bueno no me cae muy bien.Pero la idea esta buena =Archivo:JamesCullenFirma.jpgUsuario:James cullen 14:41 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki faltante No ese lo borre porque pareecia hombre y principalmente porque somos 10 y no 11 akatsukis,siendo 11 yo me quedaria sin pareja ( :( pobre de mi) y estaba emparejado ademas jeje. Ademas se decidio borrar ese ya que en la original akatsuki hay una sola mujer y nos pareceriamo mas ella,pero si se va algun miembro y quiere ingresar una mujer que cumple los requisitos se lo voy a dar... 200px|link=user:James cullen 00:08 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Consulta... Hola ! :D Oyee.. una consultaa.. Tengo la misión de una captura... & viendo las otras capturas... Hay imagenes de los jinchurikis, & eso.. de donde los scaron o los hicieron ustedes ? Podrias ayudarme? :D para haci colocar el articulo porfavor :D Espero tu respeusta Ciielox3 00:31 14 jun 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 nuevo akatsuki Ese akatsuki no contrasta con los nuestros por eso no lo pongo... perdon por lo tarde eque no habia visto tu mensaje,la cosa era que tenia 3 mensajes y se me paso... 200px|link=user:James cullen 02:41 16 jun 2010 (UTC)